The Dark One
by 808wolfgirl
Summary: The fengo lead him and his conpainians across the ice after a few years,there first clan is thriving but, wolves are dying,but the real question is who's the killer?
1. Chapter 1

Many moons ago back a few years after storm fast died and the fengo led everyone across the ice they formed a clan,but wolves were oddly dieing and a gnaw wolf name kira had dissapeared (kira is a guy by the way and his name is from japan) his sisters who were also gnaw wolves,luna and night fang were worried. Oh I hope he is ok moaned luna who had no ears and black fur. Me too said her sister who had one eye no ears and only three paws and legs and had black teeth as well as black fur.I hope the killer gets caught soon said another wolf named hero a red wolf with a twisted leg and was blind. Me too said breeze a white earless wolf. Just then night fang felt breathing on her neck she turned around to see...hawk. All the gnaw wolves but hero sunk down. Hero,said hawk. Oh s-sorry hawk said hero and he sunk too. Night fang heard something probably just a rabbit or something thought night fang. Finally hawk left to go to sleep. Night fang found a tree to sleep in. in the middle of the night she heard screaming and she raced back to camp and hid behind a bush she saw another wolf kill aiyana,an outflancker he ran out of camp. Night fang raced out of camp and into the tree she was sleeping in.

how do you guys like it so far? Reveiws are appricated :)

p.s the names are real, some names are from wolves of the beyond which i don't own


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning night fang walked back to camp,fengo saw that aiyana was dead they would bury her. That night night fang and luna had the same dream these words repeated themselves:

_In the cold_

_darkness will rise_

_blood will spill_

_the king of the _

_dim world had awakon_

Finally,the dream stopped and they woke up it was morning now. Another dead wolf lay in the den. He was the pack lord,lupin. Nadie his mate was very sad and angry. What sucked the most that today there was going to be a brygiss. The new lord was

a jet black wolf with gold eyes named black ice.

Hope you enjoyed :)

p.s all of the names are real, ones like fengo are from wolves of the beyond


	3. Chapter 3

When they met the other pack, night rock pack, they started hunting. I'm super board said hero,as he walked along. Well there's a gaddergnaw soon. Said baron a gnaw wolf from the night rock pack with no tail. Keeyah raced on ahead of the other gnaw wolf. Gee,thanks for waiting,said silver, a gray wolf from the night rock pack. Just then some of the wolves saw some elk up ahead. After the brygiss,they returned,to there territory. Later that night another dead wolf lay on the ground,willow.

I know this is pretty short sorry.

please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

That night,Night fang had a dream of screaming,blood,death and sadness. A voice was yelling I WILL RULE YOU ALL! And there wasen't only wolves,it was all of the animals of the beyond.

Finally Night fang woke up gasping and sweating,then she relized today was the first day of the gaddergnaw. As she was walking back to the center of there territory she thoght she heard something in the bushes. She turned around to see her lost brother kira,who was a yellow tailless wolf. KIRA!

Night fang shouted he turned around. NIGHT FANG! Kira yelled. Your back,Night fang said happly,while running twoard her brother. Where have you been? Asked Night fang. Well I.. uh I.. got lost and I just found my...uh way back,but lets walk back to the center of the territory,said kira.

O.k said night fang.

Reviews are appritated.

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back,Luna saw Kira and started hugging him to death. "okay..okay luna I missed you too" he laughed. "Don't leave ever again!" said Luna. "Oh so Kira's back". said somebody behind Nightfang and she turned to see...Hawk and then she and Kira and Luna sunk down. "Kira, i'm taking you to see the Fengo" said Hawk. "Uh...ok." said kira.

A few hours later...

Everyone went to bed,later that night someone screamed and Luna and Night fang ran to camp to find...

A CLIFFHANGER :D anyway, thanks for reading :D


	6. Chapter 6 ps im tired

_Last time on the dark one..._

_Then Luna and Night fang heard screaming they ran to camp to find..._...

This time:

Hawk dead.

They ran back to were they were sleeping and tried going back to sleep. But they couldn't rest.

In the morning they buried Hawk but instead of doing what they normally did,they looked for the killer.

"Find anything Breeze?' asked Copper. "No,copper." Breeze replied. Then a big rumble sound came and a crack formed in the ground. And everyone heard someone say...

CLIFFHANGER...AGAIN

How do u people like it? :P


	7. UPDATE

UPDATE!

I'm going to put all of my focus on a new fan fiction i'm working on. After I finish that what story do you guess want me to work on here are your choices...

Bleak Night

The Dark One

The Conjurers

The Necromancers

A new Of The Beyond or a anime story from these animes...

-man

Fairy Tail

Soul eater

Thanks for your time,BYE.


	8. UPDATE! AGAIN

UPDATE...again

I deleted the conjuers and the necomancer's sorry.

And My story messed up a bit here the other two Options...

Warriors

Wolves of the beyond.

So yea THANKS :)


	9. Halloween Update

Me:Hello!

Allen:What am I doing here?

Me:Your helping me with a Halloween update.

Allen:Um OK oh and she doesn't own D Gray Man.

Me:Sadly.

Me:I'm going to post a new chapter of the dark one after I get candy and egg peoples homes. (No just kidding.) So yea.

HAPPY CANDY DAY! :D :D :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10 Sneak Peak

I don't own Wolves Of The Beyond and this fan fiction will be finishing soon (NO!) but then I'll make a sequel. Enjoy! :)

"HELP!"

The wolves heard someone scream and rushed to help by the time they got there the wolf was dead and the killer was gone. "GRRRR!" Growled one of the wolves. Now Nadie was dead. That night Night fang went in search of a place to sleep when she was attacked by...

Did I mention this is a sneak peek of next chapter? No,well it's a sneak peak so it's coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own wolves of the beyond.

"HELP!"

The wolves heard someone scream and rushed to help by the time they got there the wolf was dead and the killer was gone. "GRRRR!" Growled one of the wolves. Now Nadie was dead. That night Night fang went in search of a place to sleep when she was attacked by a yellow tailless wolf and she started running. _That must be the murder!_ She thought. She ran and ran and fell in the crack that was caused by the earthquake earlier that day. She screamed as she fell and she hit the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Who do you guys think the killer is? You will find out. P.S COOKIES! :D


End file.
